


Like a Phoenix

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Member Death, Gen, Internal Conflict, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: A poem in which Dany reflects on her brother's execution.





	Like a Phoenix

Blood runs cold  
and molten gold  
has turned to dust  
and ash  
this affront of flesh,  
this lack of common sense  
and cruel heart,  
these hands that slapped  
and pinched so hard,  
the screech of voice turning to smoke,  
that death to my child before spoke.  
Should they haunt me afterwards?  
For silently I only watched?  
Dragon teeth shal snap the wings,  
of furies that would dare.  
He disowned me first,  
no regret should be there.  
Nor pity for one beaten by fate,  
until despair consumed him whole?  
There are two hearts burnt to coal.  
May mine be an ember brightening.


End file.
